Nothing
by Choi7Magnae
Summary: "Mi-mian, aku tidak sengaja." /"Cih.. lain kali gunakan kacamata tebal mu itu!" /"Ani eomma! aku tidak mau menikah dengan dia! walaupun aku sudah tamat sekolah!"/ YUNJAE fanfic/YAOI/2/ :3 lets read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Nothing

By : Hyun Wi-kun Shipper or Choi7Magnae

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Se7en, Changmin etc

Genre : drama

Warning : Yaoi, typos, DL? DR :)

.

.

.

"Perhatikan langkah mu anak baru." wajah angkuh nan cantik itu memandang remeh seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Mi-mian, aku tidak sengaja." suaranya bergetar seraya membungkukkan badan tegapnya yang melemah.

"Cih.. lain kali gunakan kacamata tebal mu itu!"

BRUKK

tubuh laki-laki berkulit agak kecoklatan itu terhuyung kebelakang menerima bahu sang senior yang menabrak dengan keras tubuhnya.

setelah memastikan sang senior pergi, Yunho kembali melanjutkan jalannya, mata musang yang terlindungi oleh kacamata bergerak liar mencari seorang teman atau sesuatu yang menarik disekolah barunya.

kelas itu sangat berisik, tak seperti kelas-kelas lainnya, Jung Yunho menelan ludahnya saat berada didepan pintu, tangannya bergerak pelan memegang knop pintu dan membukanya pelan.

semua mata kini tertuju pada Yunho yang membeku.

"Hahahaha ada kutu buku yang menyasar!" celetuk seorang gadis membuat kelas itu kembali riuh dan menertawakan Yunho. tapi, ia tak peduli, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang dan menulikan pendengarannya dari suara-suara yang terus mengejeknya.

'Sabar..' ucapnya didalam hati sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sedikit miring.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu Yun?"

"Bad.." mengabaikan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, Yunho terus membaca buku tebal tentang sejarah korea.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? sudah ku bilang rubah penampilan mu." Choi Dong Wook memperhatikan Yunho dengan seksama.

"No, aku nyaman seperti ini, kalau aku berubah, nanti semua orang akan bertekuk lutut di depan ku hahaha."

TAK!

satu jitakan mendarat dikepala kecil Yunho yang baru saja mendapatkan pukulan 'sayang' dari Dong Wook.

"Darimana kau punya sikap narsis seperti tu eh?"

"Tentu dari kau, Hyung. hahaha.." sebelum mendapatkan jitakan lagi, Yunho berlari keluar dari perpustakaan rumahnya. melihat itu, Dong Wook hanya menghela nafas dan sedikit tersenyum, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang ia tempati sedari tadi, "Adik ku sudah besar ternyata.." gumamnya pelan.

0o0o0o0

~In the morning~

"Ani eomma! aku tidak mau menikah dengan dia! walaupun aku sudah tamat sekolah!" pagi ini rumah kediaman Kim terdengar percecokan antara sang ibu dan anak laki-lakinya.

"Kau harus menyetujui nya Joongie.."

"Ani! eomma kira ini jaman dalu eoh? pokoknya tidak!" mata besar Jaejoong melotot kearah wanita yang telah melahirkannya, tak sampai sedetik, ditariknya tas hitam yang tergeletak di kursi sebelahnya dan melenggang pergi tanpa pamit.

Tuan Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat anak satu-satunya itu.

"Sudah dua hari aku melihat mu berwajah masam hyung.." dengan berani, seorang namja tinggi mencolek pipi Jaejoong yang tengah terkulai di mejanya.

"Aish, jangan ganggu aku Min, eomma ku itu benar-benar aish jinjja!" kepalanya yang sedari tadi bertumpu pada meja kini tegak memikirkan tentang apa yang eommanya katakan tadi pagi.

"Wae?" Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kini mendekat.

"Eommaku ingin menjodohkan ku dengan seorang pria."

dan saat itu juga Changmin dan Yoochun entah kenapa tidak sadarkan diri, membuat sang namja cantik yang paling ditakuti itu tambah merasa kesal.

o  
o  
o  
o  
LOL apa ini XDDD

Tbc! ._.

Review ne?

Thanks~

Sign

**Hyun**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Nothing

By : Hyun Wi-kun Shipper

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Se7en, Changmin etc

Genre : drama

Warning : Yaoi, typos, DL? DR :)

.

.

.

Di pelipis namja bermata musang itu turun sebuah keringat yang lama-kelamaan membanjiri wajahnya. di tangannya ada beberapa buku yang dipelajarinya semalam.  
hari ini Jung Yunho akan mengikuti tes untuk loncat kelas, jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa mengikuti tes itu. karna, hyungnya, Dong Wook yang mengusulkan kesekolah. Pria bermarga Choi itu cukup yakin dengan isi otak Yunho.

"Jung Yunho ssi! masuk!" teriakan seorang pria paruh baya menyadarkan Yunho, sebelum benar-benar masuk, ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring.

"Perhatian!" semua murid didalam kelas itu langsung terdiam mendengar suara yang asing bagi mereka.

"Perkenalkan, aku guru baru disini. Choi Dong Wook imnida." melemparkan senyumannya membuat beberapa yeoja tersipu malu.

"Dan aku juga menggantikan wali kelas kalian-"

"Jae hyung bangun~" Changmin menggoyang-goyangkan badan ramping Jaejoong yang tengah asik tertidur.

sebelah alis Dong Wook terangkat. kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati Changmin -entah sadar atau tidak kedatangan sang guru- yang masih membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Ehm, Shim Changmin ssi dan… ah siapa nama teman mu yang tidur itu? nanti setelah jam berakhir temui aku di ruangan guru."

kepala Jaejoong dan Changmin tegak mendengarkan ucapan sang guru baru.

"Cih jangan harap." sedikit menguap, Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Dong Wook yang hanya tersenyum.

kini mata Dong Wook dan Changmin beradu, tapi, dengan cepat Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai pelajarannya, buka buku English kalian halaman 7."

"Ne!" koar semua murid kecuali Changmin yang hanya diam mengamati wajah tampan Dong Wook.

...

BRUK

"YA! kau lagi! apa kacamata mu itu kurang minus eoh?" jari telunjuk sang namja cantik mengarah keseseorang yang baru saja menabraknya. ia cukup kesal karna si kacamata itu kembali menabraknya.

"Mi-mian.." Yunho hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi.  
mata musang yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata itu melebar ketika melihat sepasang mata besar yang melotot padanya. mata yang sangat indah..

"Tsk! kau menambah kekesalan ku saja!" dengan itu Jaejoong beranjak dari hadapan Yunho yang entah kenapa senyam-senyum gaje.

'Huwaa dia cantik dan imut kalau seperti itu, tapi galak.' kalau Kim Jaejoong mendengar apa yang batin Yunho katakan, pasti namja kutu buku itu mendapatkan tendangan di perut dan membuat beberapa tulangnya patah, ehm yeah, jangan remehkan namja cantik itu, Jung!

.

.

"Aku tidak mau! aku masih normal, eomma! tidak! tidak!" Jaejoong berontak saat kedua orangtuanya menyeratnya dengan sangat tidak elit untuk bertemu dengan calon tunangannya.

"Kau seperti seorang putri yang dipaksa menikah dengan pangeran kerajaan lain hahaha.." urat-urat kekesalan muncul didahi Jaejoong mendengarkan ledekan dari sang appa.

"YA! AKU INI NAMJAMMPHH!" Nyonya Kim tersenyum menang setelah membungkam mulut sang anak dengan kain yang sudah disiapkannya.

"MMAAH PMAA HAMMPPP." sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berteriak, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. mata bulatnya menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya yang malah tertawa.

"Sabar Joongie, sebentar lagi kalian akan bertemu."

'APANYA YANG SABAR?! TOLONG AKU!' erangan dari batin Jaejoong benra-benar menyayat hati(?)

0o0o0o

"Kau sudah tampan.."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, aku yakin dia akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Atau malah sebaliknya?"

"Hahahaha.." dan kedua orang namja itupun tertawa bersama.

0o0o0o0o

halaman belakang itu telah disulap seapik mungkin menjadi tempat pesta yang meriah.

keluarga Kim sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejoong ditengah, penutup mulutnya telah dilepas. bayangkan saja betapa masamnya wajah putra tunggal Tuan Kim itu hahaha.

setelah berkenalan dengan para orang tua, seorang namja tampan masuk membuat perhatian orang yang berada disana jadi teralihkan. seulas senyum diberikan kepada semua orang yang sedang menatapnya.

"Baiklah, Jaejoongie, dia adalah tunangan mu." kepala Jaejoong mendongkak dan mulutnya langsung ternganga.

"Kau.." ucap keduanya sambil menuntuk satu sama lain.

.

.

"Bunuh aku Changmin!" Jaejoong berteriak kepada Changmin yang mengaruk kepalanya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? PMS?"

TAKK

"Ya! aku ini namja! NAMJA SHIM CHANGMIN!" Yoochun yang saat itu tengah membaca buku novel menutup telinganya.

"Aigoo.. kalau begitu katakan apa masalah mu hyung.." balas Changmin seraya mengelus kepalanya yang baru terkena geplakan Jaejoong.

"Tu—"

"Harap duduk di tempat masing-masing dan jangan ada yang berisik, aku ada pengumuman." perkataan Jaejoong terpotong pada saat sang wali kelas masuk begitu saja. hah, uri Jaejoong benar-benar ingin mencincang sesuatu terlebih melihat wajah sang guru yang masih muda itu sedikit menyeringai kearahnya.

"Ada anak baru yang akan bergabung dengan kita, dan kurasa kau ada teman bermain Shim Changmin ssi, dia seumuran dengan mu, dengan kata lain dia loncat kelas, silahkan masuk."

semua murid terdiam. memperhatikan siapa yang akan masuk, apa seorang namja tampan? atau seorang yeoja cantik?

TAP  
TAP

GUBRAK!

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" sedetik diam dan sedetik kemudian ribut. tawa murid dikelas tiga itu keluar tatkala seorang murid yang baru saja melangkah kedalam kelas tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Hati-hati. Semuanya diam!" Dong Wook membantu murid itu berdiri.

"Gomawo hyung.." bisik Yunho pelan.

"Panggil aku seonsaengnim disini." balas Dong Wook dengan suara pelan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." ucap sang guru melihat kearah Yunho yang sudah berdiri didepan kelas.

"A-annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida, bangapseumnida." sedikit membungkuk, Yunho kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, kau duduk didepan Jaejoong ssi." mata Yunho mengikuti arah telunjuk Dong Wook.

Glup

'Si cantik yang galak.'

mata Jaejoong melotot kearah Yunho yang tengah melihatnya.

"Ku harap kalian menjadi teman baik, jangan sampai aku mendengar adanya pem-bully-an. kalau sampai itu terjadi, kalian tidak akan selamat."

"N-ne saem!" koar semuanya agak takut melihat aura yang berada dibelakang wali kelas mereka.

"Kumpulkan Pekerjaan rumah kalian yang kuberi kemarin, untuk Jung Yunho ssi dan Kim Jaejoong ssi yang tidak membuat Pekerjaan Rumahnya, kali ini aman. dan Shim Changmin, antarkan PR mereka keruangan ku setelah jam pelajaran selesai."

"Ah aku hampir lupa, sepulang sekolah, temui aku diruangan ku, Kim Jaejoong ssi." Dong Wook kembali meneruskan menjelaskan pelajaran yang ia ajarkan tadi.

dan Jaejoong cuma bisa mendengus pelan.  
"Apa kau lihat-lihat kacamata?!" hardiknya pelan karna Yunho beberapa kali menolehkan kepalanya kebelangkang-kearah Jaejoong.

.

LOLOLOL #Plakk  
thank for read XD

Nb : banyak typos, ane malas ngedit ._.


End file.
